Mientras Muero
by Kuronuma.M
Summary: Bueno, este one-shot que me costo trabajo escribir :/ es de los recuerdos de jiraiya antes y durante su muerte. Lean tambien "con voluntad de uchiha" es del mismo tipo que este one-shot


-Mi nombre es Jiraiya, del monte Myouboku... el monte de las ranas, amo y señor de ellas. El hombre que no se deja seducir por un cuerpo y cara bonita, el hombre que seduce con su virilidad y porque simplemente soy un hombre genial. Tengo 53 años, soy uno de los 3 sannin,el sannin de las ranas, subordinado de Sarutobi y maestro de Naruto. Pertenesco a Konoha y muchas bellas aldenas de Konoha me pertenecieron. Soy escritor y varias obras y novelas eróticas fueron ideadas por mi como Icha Icha Paradisu... y una novela que seguramente ubiera sido un éxito pero al final resulto un tratado de paz jejeje.

Mi mayor inspiración... las mujeres. Siempre quise vivir rodeado de muchas chicas lindas, sake y dinero pero aunque paresca tan guay siempre he pensado que fui un idiota bueno para nada, sólo un pringado que buscaba un propósito en su vida pero que nunca fue capáz de encontrarlo. De pequeño era un niño extrovertido, siempre en busca de aventuras con ayuda de mi _técnica transparente de escape_. Mi pasatiempo... recolectar informacion viendo mujeres tomar un baño, juguetear en los lagos que forman las cascadas, me llamaban pervertido, aun lo hacen, incluso, ignorando a Tsunade nunca me pillaron, me sentía un genio y ahora que estoy agonizante me veo en mi pasado cómo un parásito al lado de Tsunade y Orochimaru, un loco frustrado que quería superar a los demás sólo con decir que era fuerte y galante. Crecí y maduré, mi juventud no fue mala. Yo era Chunnin y disfrutaba de las misiones siendo un poco molestas cuando Orochimaru quería hacerlo a su manera malvada. Las chicas me rechazaron, incluso, cuando tenía 18 le pedí a Tsunade salir conmigo sólo recuerdo una inmensa fuerza que presionaba sobre mi pecho. Desperté casi una semana despues con los brazos y 6 costillas rotas y órganos dañanos, estuve al borde de la muerte. Salí disparado a mas de 10m de distancia. Posteriormente me convertí en Sannin. Me llevé una sorpresa cuando vi a el legado de Minato crecido, yo creía que sería como su madre pero resultó ser el mismo bruto bueno para nada que yo. Obviamente mejoró y maduró en varios aspectos gracias a mi, no quiero dárme ese crédito porque no lo meresco pero almenos por una sola vez quiero sentir que hice algo de bien por alguien, sé que me lo agradecerá. Esos 3 años junto a Naruto fueron muy emocionantes, llenas de diversión discusiones absurdas, la maravillosa técnica de Naruto al convertirse en mujer... lo recordaré muy bien. Esos fueron buenos momentos pero tmbién sobreviví del decuerdo de dolorosos momentos. Cuando casualmente conocí a 3 pequeños que inexplicablemente me robaron el corazón... Nagato, Konan y Yahiko... uno de ellos con un poco de misterio en su mirada y rareza en su ser, los crié y entrené. Con el tiempo 2 de ellos crecieron, Nagato y Konan. Me entristeció mucho cuando supe que Yahiko había muerto. Ahora que los veo con esta vista nublada provocada por el dolor en mi garganta me da tristeza, fueron muy significativos para mi. [cough cough] no puedo eviar llorar, mi garganta está destrozada y es insoportable el nudo que se forma en ella. Creí que ra importante para ellos y ahora uno de ellos me atravezó la garganta con la finlidad de exterminarme de la faz de la tierra buscando paz eterna, haciéndome renunciar de mi camino ninja. ¿Y mi propósito en esta vida? Nunca hice nada bien. No pude detener ni traer de regreso a mi amigo, no fui aceptado por ninguna mujer, fui un sucio pervertido, un idiota, una basura que no sirvió para nada. Y lo peor de todo... no podré sobrevivir para decirle a Naruto la verdad... Duele demasiado- [derrama lágrimas con una sonrisa y poco a poco cierra los ojos]

Soy Jiraiya, el agonizante sannin del monte Myouboku, mis ojos se cierran, ya no siento el dolor, dejaré mi escencia en los lugares donde muy pocos me apreciaban y pensaron en mi. Soy un espíritu libre, ha llegado mi hora- Su garganta derramaba sangre, aquella imagen de su rostro dibujó una sonrisa, pues tenía muy claro en mente cuál había sido su propósito... morir

* * *

**Demasiado triste para ser verdad T.T con este, van dos one-shot que escribo de alguien a punto de morir y ya desde hace tiempo e querido publicarlo, pero hace poco enferme del estres y me obligaron a tomar descanzo y me atrase en mi trabajo xD pero ya, ahora si, les e prometido bastantes cosas y las cumpliré. **

**PD Icha Icha Paradisu es como se pronuncia en japones, pero normalmente se escribe Paradise  
**


End file.
